My Most Beloved
by PeachGumDrop
Summary: Parings: Setsuna x Konoka - Kazumi x Sayo - Asuna x Ayaka Setsuna and Konoka are married and face everyday things that come with being a couple. Also doing slight Sayo x Kazumi and Ayaka x Asuna in there own mix of chapters in this.
1. Chapter 1

So I'm going to be re-writing these two chapters. Its been a while so I'm gonna be fixing or changing a bit of the story. Also spelling an what not, so please enjoy. Also Read &amp; Review plz ^.^

Chapter: 1

'Setsuna it's so hard...I don't know if I can take it all...' Konoka moaned loudly as she felt firm hands on her hips, the hard cock rubbing against her warm slit back an fourth grinding against it's whole length.

'Setsuna please put it in I need it, I need it in, everything's so hot I can't bare it anymore please just shove it in setsuna!' Konoka felt it position in between her soaking wet sex, she pulled her hips to hers an pushed on half of her throbing shaft. Not waiting she pulled out before the tip left an began pounding Konoka's tight sex getting screams of slight pain then pleasure. 'Ahh! Setsuna not to fast I'm gonna break, it's to big!'

Her moans only encouraged her to go harder despite the pleas to slow down, she reached her arm forward and began groping at Konoka's warm plush chest rubbing her nipple till hard. She found herself lost in the pleasure of Konoka's tightness. She pushed in roughly with no shame with every time she pushed further she got erotic moans from her love beneath her, bent over for her pleasure.

'K-konoka I'm gonna cum...' With a few more deep thrusts she heard Konoka scream an tighten around her, feeling the sudden pressure she thrusted in as far as she could go as she felt her peak and come deep inside Konoka.

'Setsuna...it's so hot I can feel it, it's so warm it's unbelievable...do you think it worked?'

'I-I...I hope so Konoka...'

XxX

Her eyes opened slowly, trying to adjust to the sudden light she lazily lifted herself to sit up.

'That dream again...' She looked down as she lifted her blanket up, moved her hand to her shorts to feel a slight wetness. She damned herself for having the same dream like this so often. She slide the blanket off of her as she got up and looked down at her beloved Konoka, she leaned down to give her a quick kiss on her forehead before continuing to her dresser for a change of clothes. Then advancing to the bathroom to take a shower and change.

Not taking more then 15 minutes, exited the bathroom changed with a towel around her neck to catch the dripping water from her hair. Konoka had just woken up to the sounds of her exiting the bathroom lightly speaking to her now drenched love. "How come you always look so beautiful in the morning Setsuna?" She giggled lightly to herself as she extended her arms toward the wet haird girl signaling for her to come.

Setsuna only smiled as she walked over to her sleepy beauty. Leaning down and grabbing hold of the brunette, hugged her tightly as water dripped softly onto her. "Hehe Setsuna your hairs getting me all wet, you should of dried it." She smiled an she felt the wet haired girl begin to shake her head sprinkling water all over her an the bed.

"Setsuna! No fair now I'm gonna have to get you back." Konoka pulled her love down on top of herself into a heated kiss. Setsuna obeying her lover and positioned herself between her slender legs, pushed her knee further up to spread Konoka's apart to make her shiver under her. Konoka wasn't taking this anymore and switched positions flipping them over so Konoka was ontop straddling Setsuna's slender figure. "You aren't gonna be in control after what you just did, you got me wet an you didn't even let me shower with you."

"Um well you see I didn't wanna wake you up is all Konoka, an I was only playing can't you let me off this one time? I promise I won't get you wet like that again." Setsuna pleaded hoping Konoka had some mercy on her.

"Mmm no, I said I didn't like being wet but you know that's not completely true." She giggled evilly to herself as she began rocking back an forth against Setsuna's lap making her blush deeply.

"Konoka...I just took a shower if you do this I'm gonna need another one." Setsuna blushed as she looked up at her lover grinding against her body her expression changed from playful to pleasurable. Setsuna only stared up at her with the blush plasted on her face as Konoka practically dry humpped Setsuna.

"Ah...Setsuna..." Konoka closed her eyes now feeling her sex rub threw her pants, sliding slightly forward an back on Setsuna's lower stomach moaning. Setsuna could only stare up at her she watched, planted both hands on her chest firmly to better slide against her. "Konoka."

"Setsuna it's so good, I can't stop..." Setsuna only blushed as she felt a bit of wetness against her now. Not wanting to make her upset Setsuna placed her hands on Konoka's hips feeling up her thighs and against her round supple flesh. Konoka letting out moans as she rocked against Setsuna's toned body. Feeling as if she was in heaven she was close to her finish and she was pulled down into a heated kiss as she climaxed. Shaking an shivering as her body pressed roughly into her, moaning into the kiss as Setsuna flipped them over still between her legs. Pressing each others tongues together before Setsuna pulled back, a string of saliva connecting the two.

"Had fun Konoka?" Setsuna said teasingly kissing Konoka lightly down her chin to her collar bone. Sucking till it left a bright red mark.

"Don't tease me Setsuna, you know I can't control myself sometimes. Mmm not like you're complaining are you?" Konoka tilted her head back enjoying the sucking she felt on her neck.

"You know Konoka you should probably get in the shower, we'll be late if you don't hurry." Setsuna stated as she give her a quick kiss an sat up at the edge of the bed.

"Ah, what time is it? I thought we had more time, hurry Setsuna get my clothes for me please I'm gonna get in the shower." Setsuna nodded as she went to the dresser to pick out Konoka's clothes. She watched Konoka jump out of bed toward the shower stripping on the way there. Setsuna silently laughed to herself enjoying the rushing Konoka.

'Its gonna be a long day.' She thought to herself laughing quietly.

Well that's it for now, dont be afraid to review, I'm sure there is some mistakes that I'll fix soon enough. Thnx bye ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Remember, don't be afraid to R&amp;R. I'd actually really appreciate it, I love seeing what people think of my fanfics. Check out my account an my other fanfics, I'd appreciate it all. Which will be updated soon btw lol.

Chapter: 2

Konoka exited the bathroom fully clothed and smiling, feeling refreshed. Setsuna waited patiently by the door, leaning quietly as she looked over to see her beloved Konoka as beautiful as ever.

"So you're ready to go, Konoka?" Setsuna gesturing an arm out for Konoka.

"Of course I am Setsuna, the others are waiting we need to hurry though. Come on, let's go." Konoka grabbed hold of her loves arm an guided her toward their friends dorm. They walked quietly not sure what to expect from Asuna and Ayaka, with there odd couple dates.

"Who do you think will be there?"

Setsuna thought for a moment, "Well it'll be you an me, Asuna an Ayaka...you know I can't think of another couple that would agree to come along with their odd dates. Who do you think will come?"

"It'll probably be Kazumi and Sayo, ever since Eva made the special Pactio for them they've been in their dorm most the time now. Probably doing the dirty." Konoka said teasingly to her raven haired guardian. Setsuna only blushed at the thought of their friends being locked in there room doing who knows what together. She felt Konoka tug her down the walkway toward the door as they entered together.

They walked down the hall toward their friends dorm room, stopping before as the door they herd screams an banging against the walls. They both looked at each other, thinking what might be happening in the lively couples room. They hesitantly looked around before Setsuna gathered the courage to quietly knock on the door, hearing the loud screaming and rustling stop Konoka wrapped her arms around Setsuna's.

The door swung back with a sweaty Asuna standing before them. "Hey, you guys finally made it! What took you guys so long?" Asuna tiredly moved aside letting them walk threw as they explained themselves. "W-well you see we just kinda lost track of time is all, nothing to bad." Setsuna stated thinking about the mornings events with a dirty futa dream, a moaning Konoka who had been dry humping her no more than half an hour ago.

"I see I see, well it's fine Setsuna, don't worry we are still waiting on the others." Asuna said plopping down spread across her bed still tired.

"Who are the others coming along with us? And why are you so sweaty an tired?" Konoka said as she sat down with Setsuna cuddled closely to her beloved guardian.

"First question, I believe Sayo and Kazumi are coming. We invited them since they've been locked away in there little love den for over a week. Plus they seem like people we could have plenty of fun with." Asuna laughed to herself stretching out on the bed. "Second question, I was trying to kill that damn fly. Ayaka has been buggin' me about it flying past her ears or around her head, so I'm trying to get it for her. Make her happy since she is the one who gives me the love." Asuna and Konoka laughed as Setsuna smiled.

"Hey where is Ayaka anyways?"

"Oh she's in the bathroom makin' herself look gorgeous. You know her she always has to pamper herself." Asuna said to Konoka as she rolled onto her stomach trying to relax.

"I so do not Asuna!" Ayaka yelled from the bathroom, just before exiting dressed in a nice summer dress, with light makeup to add a little something to it.

Asuna glanced over at her beautiful girlfriend, right away rolling back over and sitting up almost falling face first. "Geez Ayaka, I didn't know you'd be dressing so nicely. All I did was throw on some jeans, t-shirt, and some high tops." Ayaka giggled at her girlfriends taste in dressing.

"I told you we'd be going out to the movies and to eat, but it's nice out maybe we should do that then spend some time at the beach. You know what, I'm gonna bring our stuff just in case we decide to get wet." Ayaka said as she began going through the dresser to retrieve their clothes.

"Should we go back and get our stuff Setsuna?" Konoka looked over to her lady yanking a little at her black vest.

"Well why not just to go to the store on the way there, why bring anything extra right now if it's a maybe? I got some money we can buy it if we go." Konoka nodded to Setsuna smiling as she leaned up an kissed her cheek.

"So what about Sayo and Kazumi? Weren't they supposed to get here same time as us?" Konoka questioned Ayaka.

"Yeah they'll be fine don't worry, I'm sure they are just running a little late." Ayaka took a seat next to her girlfriend, laying her head on Asuna's shoulder.

"Yeah it's cool they probably are just trying to get there stuff together, you know since Sayo is finally able to pick her own clothes again shes probably having a field day with it." They all laughed as they heard a knock on the door.

"Oh don't worry about it, I'll get it for you." Setsuna sat up and walked over to the door opening it seeing Kazumi and Sayo hand in hand.

"Hey guys, sorry we are so late, we were trying to find some of my memory cards. Lost track of time trying to find something for Sayo, my clothes are a bit baggy on her." Sayo nodded as everyone looked up and down at Sayo's outfit.

"O-Oh it's really ok we had no problem waiting for you to lovebirds. But may I ask Sayo, if you don't mind, why pick such plain clothes?" Ayaka asked walking up closer to inspect the shorter girls outfit, it was a plain white t-shirt with a little band logo on the shoulder, with grey sweatpants and some house shoes.

"Oh well you seem I've always seen you guys wear the school uniform or just your pick of casual clothes now that I can pick i'm not really sure what I like. So I just picked something I feel comfortable in." Sayo stated as she pulled at the sweatpants and smiled.

"She's still hell of a cutie." Kazumi said hugging her from behind tightly kissing her cheek. Sayo smiled brightly as she leaned into the kiss.

"Well you look super cute Sayo. If you ever need help I'm sure me and Konoka can help you out with picking stuff you like." Ayaka gestured towards Konoka with a smile.

"Yes of course we should go shopping soon, that'd be so much fun!" Konoka said excitedly bouncing in place.

"Well thank you for the offer, we should go sometime that'd be really nice." Sayo smiled at the thought of going shopping with her friends.

"Well should we be going now that everyone is here?" Ayaka asked holding Asuna's arm before kissing her quickly.

"Yeah we should get going we're gonna miss that movie." Setsuna stood with Konoka. Letting her lady up and out first.

"Come on Sayo, lets go." She leaned down closely to her face an gave her a deep kiss hugging her closely, as Ayaka smiled and Asuna whistled to her exiting the room. Sayo blushed and pulled back in a daze trying to get the words. "O-Ok but not yet Kazumi, somewhere private."

"Ok Sayo, as you wish my love, lets get going." Kazumi held out her hand to Sayo, which she accepted glad as they walked out behind their friends.

Ok so yeah I know its not much love till towards the end but I promise I'll spice it up next chapter. Remember don't be afraid to R&amp;R I appreciate it a lot. Thanks ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Ok hey guys, I'm sorry this latest chapter took so long. I added an update to a couple things and a notice about how many things had been happening in my life, moving, being single for like months, it is complicated. But it's ok I'd rather not rant and bore you all. So here it is, chapter three. R&amp;R I really appreciate it all. I read all your comments and PMs, thank you all very much. Enjoy ^.^

Chapter 3:

The trio couple continued their short walk to the mahora college parking lot, each getting to their own car. The drive wasn't more then maybe seven minutes, the three couples parked and made their way to the theater. "Hey Sayo, Konoka, Ayaka, why don't you get the seats. We'll get the snacks, you want anything guys?" Kazumi asked as she gestured toward the snacks and drinks.

"I'll take popcorn, maybe something sweet also." Konoka said with a bright smile. "Popcorn and a drink will do for me." Ayaka added. "Well I don't really mind, Kazumi just get anything and i'll share with you." Sayo smiled to her girlfriend.

"Will do, now go ahead guys we'll take care of the snacks." Kazumi waved the three girls off, turning and heading over to the stands with Setsuna and Asuna. "Something seems off, why'd you send them off only, is something on your mind?" Setsuna thought of things that might be wrong, searching her friends eyes to find any kind of emotion. Asuna looked over at Kazumi standing in line at the consestion stands. "Yeah what's that about? You ok Kazumi?" She sighed and rubbed the back of her head. "Well I'm not sure, I didn't wanna worry anyone it's just...is it normal me and Sayo haven't done more then kiss an hug? Like I know she only got her body a little bit ago but still. I don't wanna force things past what we have done if she isn't ready. We just have been in love for so much longer, practically dating for years like you guys have with Konoka and Ayaka. I just figured maybe she'd be all over me finally getting her body an being able to do so much now, but she still acts like we are fifteen or sixteen." She let out a loud sigh, head slightly down as Asuna moved forwardd ordering for the group.

"Maybe she just doesn't want to rush you into doing it? Or maybe just isn't sure what to do to approach you in a sexual way, so instead goes to what she knows with kissing and hugs, ect." Setsuna gave her a light pat on the back. Asuna finished ordeing for the group and gave her a reasuring punch to the arm. "I'm sure things will work out, she probably just needs a little time to adjust. Honestly, we all thought that's what you guys had been doing the whole time, gettin' it on for that week." Asuna laughed, moving down the line to gather some of the order. Kazumi let out a light laugh to herself at her comment.

"Hey Sayo, how have things been with Kazumi lately? You seem pretty lovey dovey at the dorms." Konoka laughed nudging the girl, Ayaka laughing and nodding. "True, everyone figured you two would be in there once you got your body, but for a whole week? What were you doing?" Sayo blushed lightly, realizing that everyone thought they had been having 'special' alone time.

"Nothing really, we just laid with each other, cuddling and hugging each other. We kissed and watched movies and just spent that time hanging out." Both the other girls looked at Sayo then at each other. "That can't just be it, I think everyone thought you two were for sure just like having sex the whole week. That's really all you guys did that week?" Konoka looked at her friend in confusing.

Sayo nodded silently as they made there way to the theater room. Taking a quick scan of the room Ayaka pointed toward the top rows that seemed almost all empty. "Up there, no one is really here today huh? It's Sunday I figured it'd be packed." They all walked up toward the top sitting down as they waited for their girlfriends. "So Sayo, why haven't you guys had sex? You guys have been kinda dating a while, I know you haven't had your body long but still, are you to scared? Cause it's normal. Me and Setsuna were pretty embarrassed the first time but it was really amazing." Konoka had a light blush as did Sayo. "W-Well, I'm not sure, I do love her their is no doubt. I'm just not sure how it'd be, I've been dead so long alone then she came along and helped me. And I could never repay her for all she's done to get me my body, but I guess I am just really nervous. What if we do it and I'm no good?" Sayo looked down a bit of worry in her expression as she thought of Kazumi not being satisfied with her.

"Sayo, that's the point, she's been threw so much just for your sake! She loves you no matter how good or bad it would be at first, as long as she has you she's happy right?" Ayaka assuring her friend as Sayo thought over all she had just said. 'It's true, she did go threw a lot for me...maybe what Ayaka said is all true. Kazumi really loves me so much..maybe we really could finally do 'it' after all' She smiled, nodding at her blonde friend.

They continued to silently chat among themselves as they waited for the three others to come along. Moments later the trio walked into the large movie theater, along with the snacks each carrying many things. Ayaka stood and waved down to them, letting them know where they were. They walked up the stairs, both Konoka and Sayo moving spots. It was Sayo and Kazumi then Asuna and Ayaka and lastly Konoka and Setsuna in the last row. each couple talking quietly to each other as they handed around the snacks and drinks. "Hey Setsuna, you what's this movie about anyways?" Konoka asked curiously. "Well I'm not sure, it's called 'Freddy vs Jason' it sounded kind of interesting." Setsuna crunched on some popcorn as the group of girls looked at Setsuna then Asuna, the ones who put the whole date together. "What? You guys are to old to be afraid of this little scary movie!" Asuna mocked as Ayaka punched her shoulder, the rest of the scared girls cuddling to their dates.

Ok so yeah, this is chapter 3 of this thing. Hope you guys enjoy, again I'm busy alot of stuffs been going on in my life, so I've been writing as much as I can. Thank you, bye ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I'm back, this is chapter 4 of this konosetsu and others fanfic. I hope you all enjoy also Read and Review i appreciate it all.

After a hour and a half, a few screams and Ayaka almost crying. The trio couple started to leave the theater, each hugging or holding their lover.

"That was a great movie, I really enjoyed it." Asuna said with a smile as Ayaka wiped away a tear from almost crying. "It was far to scary Asuna! I nearly cried!" Ayaka said before walking faster ahead of the rest of the group.

"Ayaka wait! Dammit...Hey guys I'm sorry, I'm not sure she'll want to continue this date thing or not. I'm gonna go try an talk to her, you guys just wanna wait over there?" Asuna asked gesturing toward the nearby park.

"Yeah Asuna go on ahead an talk to her, she seems pretty upset. We'll just hang out over here. Come on guys." Asuna thanks the rest of the group as she ran off to go catch up to Ayaka. The rest of the girls continued the short walk to the small park down the street.

"You think she'll be ok by herself? Should one of us had gone with her?" Konoka asked as she sat on a swing.

"No, Asuna knows how to handle Ayaka. If she didn't I doubt they would of been together as long as they have been. I mean it's been what three years, they started going out freshman year of college. I'm sure they'll be ok. Let them have their space." Setsuna came behind Konoka and started to gently push her on the swing.

"I guess you are right Setsuna, I'm surprised they even still fight at all. Just like when they were kids. You think we ever fight Sayo?" Kazumi asked sitting down next to Sayo on the swings.

"I'm not sure, you are pretty laid back Kazumi, and well I'm just as easy going I suppose. Honestly I can't recall any time we have had a fight. Is that weird?" Sayo asked looking toward her girlfriend.

"No, I don't think so, maybe we are just lucky? I can't say for sure, I love you to much to wanna even waist a moment with you fighting." Kazumi smiled as she pulled her love by the swing closer to give her a deep kiss. Sayo blushed as she felt Kazumi liking at her mouth, embarrassed and bright red she gently pushed her girlfriend off. Pulling Kazumi to a tight hug instead as she hide her face in her neck.

"You guys are sure lovey dovey, getting a body sure made showing your love easier huh?" Konoka asked laughing as Setsuna began pushing her higher in the arm.

"Of course, I get to hug and kiss on her. She's still all shy, it's actually pretty cute. I can finally express my love to her in more then just saying it. Holding Sayo makes me so calm." Sayo smiled still blushing as she felt Kazumi cuddle her closer, making her feel even more loved.

"Well I'm happy for both of you, you both deserve to be as happy as you can be. I kind of wanna know who might do the same as us and get married." Konoka said playful, both Sayo and Kazumi hearing that looked up. Sayo's face still red and Kazumi looking right at her in her arms. Sayo couldn't handle all of the things she had just heard and closed her eyes hid back into Kazumi's neck holding her girlfriend tightly. Kazumi started to blush lightly as she gladly returned her the tight hug.

"You guys shouldn't worry about that yet, there is still plenty of time. I have known Konoka since we were young kids, I have loved her for a long time, about 16 maybe 17 years now. I couldn't wait any longer to ask her to marry me, and I'm so happy she had said yes to me. Its only been a year and it has been quite amazing." Setsuna said with a bright smile. She sat down on the edge of a decorative brick wall, Konoka jumping off the swing set. Walking to her lover standing between her legs as she leaned down and kissed her softly hugging her close.

"It has been amazing Setsuna, it's been the best time of my life. I don't think I could love anyone more then I love you." Konoka leaned back in and kissed her deeply, tasting Setsunas mouth as she held Konoka's waist. Sayo and Kazumi just held each other on the swing, gently swaying. The girls noticed Ayaka and Asuna walking back together hand in hand.

"Hey guys, thanks for waiting and all. So everything fine and all but I wanted to know if we could bail on the rest of the date? It's nothing bad but I just really wanna get home." Asuna said with a blush as she looked toward Ayaka who wouldn't speak up only look away every time someone made eye contact.

"Oh uh yeah it's fine with us, don't worry about it guys. The movie was a treat, you two head back we'll figure something out." Setsuna said assuring the two girls.

"Alright thanks guys, we'll see you uh tomorrow. Have fun, bye!" Asuna said turning away with Ayaka who seemed to hurry away back to their dorms.

"So was it just me or does it seem they are leaving to go and have day &amp; night makeup sex?" Konoka laughed a little as she turned and sat on Setsuna's lap as she held her.

"Yeah it does seem that way, no doubt, you could just tell by how they ran away like that all blushing." Kazumi laughed as she pulled back letting them sway till they stopped.

"Yeah, it was kinda obvious." Sayo said with a light blush and a smile.

"Well what do you guys wanna do? It's getting pretty hot an I wouldn't mind cooling off. We could head over to the beach like Ayaka and Asuna first suggested." Setsuna stated leaning back on her arms.

"No we should wait Setsuna, we could go to the beach tomorrow, maybe invite some more people or something. Plus I'm sure Asuna and Ayaka would like to come along. Why don't we all go to our dorm and hang out, it'll be cool and we can get a movie or two and just hang out while those two just go at it with their makeup sex." They laughed and agreed to Konoka's plan.

They all headed to the college dorms, stopping to pick up a few snack, drinks, and the movies. Meeting at the couples dorm room, Setsuna shared the bed they usually slept together in on the left one wall. Sayo sat on what used to be Konoka's bed to the right of the wall. Konoka and Kazumi were fixing up snacks and the drinks for the group, the two on the beds waited patiently for their significant other.

Ok so I gotta stop here for now, it's a bit rushed but hey be honest I love feed back. I hope you enjoy it there will be more love next chapter believe me I know it's a good point in this story, probably the only point lol thank you very much, bye ^.^


	5. Chapter 5

Kazumi finished fixing their special drinks and snacks along with Konoka, bringing them over to the beds each of them sat next to their lovers. Konoka laying her head on Setsuna's shoulder, Sayo in front of Kazumi between her legs and her arms hugging her close.

"You guys sure brought a lot of stuff over here. What kinda drinks are these?" Setsuna asked taking a big sip of the sweet yet biter blownish liquid.

"O-oh these? These are just uh sweet tea." Kazumi said taking a small sip of the tea like drink.

"They are pretty good, a little bitter if anything. Maybe not enough sugar." Setsuna said taking another big sip of the semi-sweet tea. Konoka nodding lightly as she also took a sip of the bitter tea. Sayo over looking the drink before taking a sip.

"Yeah it doesn't seem sweet enough. But it's still good I like it when it's a little bitter, I can taste the tea more." Sayo said as she took a couple more sips from her cup. Kazumi laughed as she held her girlfriend in her arms, setting the drink aside to get both arms around her.

"So what'd you pick to watch Konoka? Since I'm banned of picking movies." Setsuna drinking once again as she looked over at the tv, still blank.

"Well, I figured something adventurous would be cool, instead of the scary stuff like earlier. So I got something called 10,000 BC, it sounded kinda cool." Konoka said getting up to put the dvd in, walking over to turn the lights off and sit down close to Setsuna.

"I heard of this movie, it's like dinosaurs and like caveman almost, different little tribes and people yeah I wanted to watch this." Kazumi said taking a sip of her tea. Sayo looking on wards at the large tv, wondering what kind of movie would have dinosaurs and tribes people.

"I've never heard of any movie like that, but again I never really got to watch movies, being stuck in class an all." Sayo had a sad look on her face, Kazumi noticing immediately. Kazumi grabbed her drink from her hand putting it on the side table and held her close.

"Sayo it's ok, you won't ever be alone like that ever again. I'm here, I may not live forever but I'll spend every moment of my life devoted to you solely." Kazumi kiss her cheek softly, she could feel the heat of Sayo's now blushing face. Sayo smiled almost tearing up as she held Kazumi's arms tightly around her.

Konoka and Setsuna sat there, smiling to the two girls. Konoka then looking up at Setsuna before giving her a kiss, Setsuna's face now with a light blush.

"You guys sure make a great couple. It's like I can just see how well you guys go together." Setsuna smiled still blushing as she took another drink. Kazumi and Sayo laughed as Konoka nudged Setsuna.

"I'm starting it now, keep down Setsuna." Konoka said, Setsuna turned an pulled her into a kiss. Surprising her slightly she kissed back softly before pulling back. "Geez Setsuna, you usually aren't so openly affectionate with guests." Konoka laughed lightly as she laid her head back on Setsuna's shoulder. Setsuna just looked away, watching as the movie began.

The movie played on, the group eating the snacks and drinking their tea. About halfway threw the movie Konoka could feel Setsuna's hand on her waist. She rubbed her feeling her side and moving back down toward her bottom. Konoka blushed as she felt her wife's wondering hand, grabbing it and holding it within her hand on her lap. Setsuna noticing her hands no placement smiled as she leaned over and licked Konoka's ear. Moving her hand down her thigh and back up toward her crotch. Konoka blushing brightly at her wife's boldness, grabbing her hand again as she leaned her head slightly to the side to see Kazumi and Sayo still watching the movie.

"Setsuna stop..." Konoka whispered as quietly as possible to not alarm the other girls. "No." Setsuna immediately responding as she forced her hand back up rubbing Konoka threw her jeans. Konoka biting her lip to not moan as she felt her wife, rub and tease her right next to there close friends.

"W-What's wrong with you Setsuna...? Why are you ah..." Konoka covering her mouth quickly to stop her moans as Setsuna continued her attack on her wife. Her fingers rubbing konoka roughly threw her jeans making it hard to silence her moans.

Sayo heard soft talking and glanced over at Konoka and Setsuna, blushing beat red as she saw Konoka. Hand over her mouth as Setsuna licking at her neck and her hand hidden between Konoka's legs. Quickly looking away blushing, she tried to hide her face in Kazumi's arms. Kazumi looking down as Sayo cuddled into her arms she could tell she was hiding something. Curiously she glanced over at the other couple, almost immediately looking down as she realized why Sayo was hiding. She thought over what to say to fix things.

"U-Um hey guys I don't mean to interfere with uh your guys u-um loving an stuff...but do you want us to leave...?" Kazumi asked shyly.

"Ah Stupid Setsuna!" Konoka looking over at the two girls both blushing deeply now. She jumped up off the bad an ran to the bathroom. Locking at as Setsuna just sat there, face red with a dazed look. Sayo getting up and walking over to the bathroom knocked lightly.

"Konoka...it's Sayo, u-um I know it's a little awkward but should we leave? We don't qant to get in the way if you guys want to um...you know..." Sayo blushed at the thought of her friends 'doing it'. She didn't hear crying, just quiet.

"Hey Setsuna, Setsuna you understand me?" Kazumi asked getting off the bed as she walked over to Setsuna. Who seemed like she could doze off any second. "Wha...whazzup Kazumi. Wherez Konoka gone off to bud?" Setsuna said slurring her words as she tried to stand. Only to be set back down by Kazumi.

"No no no, you sit down. Setsuna I didn't know you were such a light drinker. If I had known I wouldn't of made long Island tea for us." Kazumi made sure she was sitting down against the wall before walking over to Sayo at the bathroom.

"Hey she said anything?" Kazumi asked. "No she isn't talking. What happened with her? Is she drunk?" Sayo asked looking at Setsuna, who was speaking slurred to herself.

"Uh yeah...I'm sorry it's all my fault. Konoka? Konoka I'm sorry, I didn't know Setsuna was such a light drinker. I made long Island tea for us but I didn't think one would get her like this. Don't be upset with her it's all my fault I should of asked before giving those to you guys." Kazumi said leaning against the door. Sayo giving her a light glare from learning they all had been drinking. They heard a little shuffling before opening the door slightly.

"It's ok...she just...she mad me so embarrassed. Her doing this kinda thing after I said to stop, I tried to stop her and she did it anyways. And in front of you guys...it's so embarrassing..." She looked down still with a light blush.

"Hey girl don't worry about it, it was my fault she got all crazy. And plus we weren't watching or nothing. We respect you an your privacy." Kazumi smiled. "Yeah thanks...is she still awake?" Konoka asked opening the door all the way.

"Um yeah, Kazumi had her sit down. She was trying to get up to come find you." Sayo said taking a glance at the swaying Setsuna on the bed.

"Well since she's drunk I think it'd best if I put her to sleep. I'm sorry to make you guys leave without finishing the movie. We can finish another time for sure." Konoka said stepping out the bathroom.

"Hey don't sweat it, we understand. We'll hang out soon, sorry about this again." Kazumi said walking over with Sayo towards the door.

"It's ok Kazumi it's not all your fault, she's not always bad with liquor, just certain types. I'll talk to you guys later." Konoka said as she let them out, they waved as they started walking down towards there dorm room. Konoka closed and locked the door. She turned to see Setsuna walking up to her.

"Setsuna, it's time to go to sleep. You've had a bit to drink and you need some sleep." Konoka said, Setsuna smiling as she slumped onto her brunette wife. Hugging her tightly as she began walking back toward the bed with her. Getting to the bed Konoka cleaned it up before being pushed down. Surprised as she was now on her back, Setsuna hovering over her.

"I love ya so so so much Konoka...love ya so much." Setsuna said holding Konoka's hands as she leaned down kissing her deeply. Konoka blushed deeply as she felt Setsuna push her tongue in her mouth. Her hands held by Setsuna, she couldn't try to push her off only to be at the mercy of her drunk wife. Setsuna's other hand moving down to the bottom of her shirt, moving up under it to grab her bra pushing it out of the way. Her fingers finding Konoka's now hard nipple, she began to rub and tease the the bud of nerve. Setsuna pulling back as she licked down her cheek to her neck to suck and bite her, Konoka's moans escaping her mouth softly. "Hey...Konoka..." Setsuna spoke softly as she continued to lick her wife's neck.

"Wh-what Setsuna...?" She tried to speak as clearly as she could, Setsuna's hand still playing with her breast. "I..I wanna fuck you Konoka...and I want you to have my child.." Setsuna swaying as she said so, not able to keep her head up she laid it on Konoka's chest. Konoka felt Setsuna's hands, letting her free as she grabbed Setsuna. Pulling her up on the bed, she had fallen asleep. Konoka blushing still at what she had just heard. Konoka fixed her bran and shirt, looking down at the sleeping girl. 'She wants to have a child...'

Ok sooooo yeah this is the next chapter, I'm really glad I was able to finish it today. I made it a bit longer then usual to make up for the crazy updates and taking so long. But please do review and tell me what you think, I try to reply to as many reviews and pms an such as possible. And for the person who asked for my kik, I'm sorry I deleted my messages by accident. So my kik is on my profile so you can get it there. Thank you all again tho bye ^.^


End file.
